


leave it to the Victorians

by snottygrrl



Series: bday lucky 13 meme fills [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Potions, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: Draco is studying old potions texts. He is not pleased with what he finds.





	leave it to the Victorians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/gifts).



> six years later, and my belief about consent and what constitutes it has changed a lot. nevertheless, here's a tiny ficlet for you. much love, hon.

Draco strode forcefully into the room, his aberto spell nearly yanking the cupboard door off.

“So, research going well then?” Harry asked.

“Why I thought I’d find something unique and insightful in a Victorian potions text I have no idea,” Draco groused. “They're all about social standing or sex, sometimes both. Honestly, it’s like the potions master couldn’t think beyond his cock.”

Harry turned his laugh into a cough at Draco’s glower.

“There are some amazingly complex potions blended with spells that are brilliantly combined. With that kind of genius he could have developed advancements in so many areas. But did he use his intellect to help humanity?” 

“No?” Harry guessed. He loved it when Draco got on a tear like this (as long as Harry himself was not the cause of it).

“No!” Draco fumed. “He used all that knowledge, all that skill to create a sex or die potion.”

“Pardon, a what?” asked Harry, confused.

“A potion that when a person comes into contact with, they must have an orgasm physically initiated by another within four days or they die.”

“Seriously? Is that even possible? That can’t be possible—” Harry started before Draco cut him off.

“There are detailed and far too descriptive notes about the successful times he used it.” At Harry’s continued skeptical look, Draco added with palpable disgust, “Including the documenting of a maiden aunt as her symptoms got worse and her subsequent obituary.”

Harry blanched.

“However, if I can figure out how he used spells to merge these complex reactions, I might be able to transfer that knowledge into something useful.”

“Are you sure you want to mess with something like that? It could kill you,” Harry said, somewhat alarmed.

“I _work_ with dangerous ingredients and potions all the time. You know that. Besides, it’s not as if we’d have any problem administering the antidote,” said Draco with a smirk.

 _True enough_ , Harry thought. Why just last night he’d physically initiated not one, but two orgasms for Draco. “I suppose I could assist if needed.”

“Noble, Potter,” Draco drawled. “You’ve always been so selfless.”

“I try my best,” replied Harry, taking Draco's hand and tugging him closer. “Though with such a deadly potion, I’ll probably need exact instructions as to how to administer the antidote. For safety, you know.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but Harry could see him fighting a smile. “Given how abysmal you are at potions, you may even need extra practice,” Draco said, before pulling Harry in for a heated kiss.


End file.
